wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Welcome to ! Our main goal here is to have a functional, easy and fun running wiki. But to have all those it is best that you, as a warrior, read these rules to make this possible. If you have any questions about anything written here, just send a message to one of our Staff, and they'll get back to you as soon as possible. A page that we also recommended is the New User Guide, as it'll give a firm idea of how we, as a wiki, work to create wonderful characters and stories. General Rules YOU MUST BE 13+ TO PARTICIPATE ON THIS WIKI. Respect other users :No one here deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation in question. If you have a disagreement with someone, do not try to solve the problem with verbal insults or by using profanities. Things said on the Internet can hurt someone in real-life, so think before you act and type. If you are found harassing another user you will be blocked for a certain amount of time (determined by past offences). Inviting conflict : Users are not to create "hate lists" (whether for other users to sign stating their disdain for said user or for the user in question to list the users they dislike). They are also not to make polls that gauge their "popularity" (or lack thereof) or polls which are to decide whether their fellow editors wish for them to leave or not. In short, while users are free to use their userpages as they choose, their userpages should not be used to create unnecessary conflicts within the community. Blocking : If you feel you have been unjustly blocked simply state your case on your talk page and let the community determine your situation. If you have been unfairly blocked you may be unblocked. If you swear and curse at a user on your talk page the block will stay in place, or it may be extended to a longer period of time. Advertising : Advertising is strictly prohibited, unless you've spoken to an admin about a share for share (S4S) then you will be allowed to do so, you will give the admins the link to your wiki and a brief description on it; please be aware we will only share if its Warriors related. If you do so and the admins haven't approved it you will automatically be banned for 30 days. Character Rules Number of Characters :As we would not like to overpopulate our groups, we ask you to keep your number of living characters below 70 per user. This does not mean you can have all in one group as that will not be accepted. For deceased characters, we don't ask anything, as this number can always grow throughout the course of the roleplay. :We also advise that if you request a character that you make the page as soon as possible. Please try not to roleplay your character before they have a page, as there might be consequences as it technically cuts around our living character number. You may have up to or below the number of 15 characters in a Clan. Mental Illnesses & Disorders :We ask that if you wish to portray a character with either a mental illness or disorder, that you thoroughly research about it. As an improper portrayal of these can cause issues and be offensive to people who themselves are directly affected, or have close dealings with it. If you fail to comply with this rule, it will result in you being asked to remove said trait from your character. As you've proven unable to follow the instructions and cannot portray said character properly. This sounds harsh, but it is to create a safe and friendly environment for all. High Ranks :If you repeatedly ask for a high rank, and have been told no, but continue, you will be barred from creating a high-ranking cat, until an admin believes that you've learned. This bar, at a minimum, will be the life of a very major leader, or another high rank. A new user is permitted to be a member of the wiki for three months before he/she asks for a high rank, if they are not a user of the wiki for three months they will be declined; a user that keeps asking will be banned from owning a high rank for at least a year. Activity :We ask that you keep as active as your schedule allows you. This meaning per month roughly about a paragraph a month. Or 6-8 sentences adding up to that one paragraph. This is just so that we keep the roleplay moving, and can keep track better. : Roleplay pages will also be archived at the beginning of each month. That way it is easy for us to look back on them, see who is active, and update our character pages easier. Pages will not be archived until then - so please do not pester or beg for it to archived. Staff members will only allow a mid-month archive if it gets too long and causes dramas. They are in charge of archiving the pages also. Genetics and Realism : This wiki will use the system of genetically correct cats, meaning that characters should use a realistic description. While mutations are welcome and very much possible, the wiki asks that all users create characters with possible coats. Characters with ridiculous and impossible phenotypes (such as pink cats, orange cats with green stripes, gray cats with white stripes, etc) will be declined and asked to be rewritten. No, photo-edited pictures of real life cats do not count as real. : : If a user needs help with identifying realistic descriptions and possible phenotypes, all they need to do is contact Staff. They will be happy to provide any information on genetics, from smokes to solids. Naming :This wiki uses a naming system much like the Clans themselves do. Please try and refrain naming a character with the same prefix of another character in the same Clan, it keeps the confusion out. Refrain from using names that a cat wouldn't know as well, for some names that are recommened see this for loner, rogue, and kittypet names, and this for Clan cat prefixes. If you need any -suffix names see traditional prefixes and non-traditional suffixes. Joining Groups & Accepting Approving Clan Members :Staff members and Clan owners may approve join requests only. If another user accepts your join request, the approval by the normal user will be removed and the user making the join request will need to wait until staff/owner approves it. This is in place so that there aren't an excess of cats joining and not abiding by our rules and conventions. All users that have been on the wiki for less than two months must always request their characters on the talk pages, no exceptions. Naming Conventions :Names such as; Star are sacred to the Clans anyway, and we don't suggest using them. As a guide or reference, we suggest taking a look at this site or this site. As it offers many different prefixes and suffixes that all abide by a traditional naming system. As seen in the first Warriors series, for the most part. For suffixes, we don't have a strict rule about them. But as long as they either relate to the character's personality or skills, you should be good! Project Rules : The individual rules for each project can be read on the following pages: :*Project: Characters Rules and Guidelines :*Project: Charart Rules and Guidelines Chat Rules : Conversations in chat should be kept to PG-13 for the sake of all users. Mild swears are allowed, but please keep cussing to the minimum. As we never know when a younger person may or may not be in the Chat at the time. Do not spam either - you will be asked to stop immediately. And if you do not comply, you'll be kicked from chat and given a warning. Consequences : Only administrators and bureaucrats can block users. This is what action could possibly be taken against users who have broken the rules. :#A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong, and asking them politely not to do it again. Can also be followed up by up to two additional warnings. If the user still continues to ignore these warnings, they will be given a block for however long the staff member blocking deems necessary. :#'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for vandalism and sockpuppetry. This can also be reserved for people who have caused major discomfort to the editors/users of this wiki. : An administrator should leave a polite message on the rule breaker's talk page warning them of the consequence before taking action. There should generally be community consensus before blocking a user, though there can be exceptions in the case of vandalism and sock-puppetry. Category:Extra pages Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff